1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a system, method, and computer readable storage that provides a loan and corresponding cash to a seller of goods (and possibly services) in an online auction and marketplace environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online auctions and marketplaces, such as EBAY and CRAIGSLIST, are known in the art and enable businesses (medium and large but often small businesses) and individuals to list items for sale on a platform that attracts (ideally) a multitude of potential purchasers. The sales process involves sellers going through a specific process to list items for sale and these items remain for sale until they are purchased, some pre-set period of time has elapsed or the item has been de-listed. Sometimes the auction or marketplace sales process can take a long period of time before the seller consummates a transaction with a buyer, the buyer provides payment to a payment intermediary (e.g., through MASTERCARD/VISA, PAYPAL, etc.) for the product purchased and the Seller receives the actual payment from the payment intermediary. This process can typically take two to four weeks.
What is needed is way in which a seller can receive instant cash for items listed for sale, even though the transaction for the item has not consummated yet.